Many destination resorts, theme parks, hotels and other facilities typically include numerous restaurants, entertainment and educational venues for their guests. Advertisements for these various activities are typically provided via various media with information only capability. Additionally, such advertisements also typically contain promotional materials for activities off of the resort site, and supplied by outside vendors. Guests of such resorts and theme parks typically have to create and then write down or input into their personal data assistants, laptop computer, etc., their own timelines for scheduling various activities by accessing various advertisements. This is a relatively cumbersome exercise, and does not enhance the probabilities of the guest remaining on-site at all times during the guest's stay at the location and using only the property's facilities or activities.